Luthori
'''The Holy Luthori Empire' is a constitutional monarchy on the eastern coast of Artania. To the north is the Bay of Luthor and Ikradon, to the west is Beluzia, and to the south are the United Republic and Hobrazia. History of Luthori Government The Holy Luthori Empire is governed by the Head of State (Emperor), the Head of Government (Imperial Seal-Bearer), His Majesty's cabinet, and the Imperial Diet. Each Duchy is governed by an elected governor, with a Duke that may not be of the Imperial line over seeing everything to ensure things run smoothly. The Monarch The Monarch is the Head of State in Luthori. However during much of the nations history, monarchs have gained and lost control of the duties that come with the job depending on the whether more democratic Diet is formed and rules the nation. The current Imperial line is that of the House of Orange-Villayn (Aldurian-Luthorian). The line decends from the union of Philippe II of Alduria and Mary I of Luthori. However in the year ? the Imperial house will merge with the other claim to the throne, that of of Hulstria. With this personal Union, the Emperor of Luthori will be the Emperor of Hulstria, Alduria and Luthori. Each however will continue to have their own governments. Residences of the Emperor thumb|left|250px|The Imperial Palace, Orange Palace,the Imperial Capital in Fort William The Imperial Palace in Fort William, better known as Orange Palace, has been the primary residence of the Imperial Family since the crowning of William III. Before the crowning of the Emperor, the Palace was the home of the Princes of Orange, and was built by the great-grandfather of William I. However since then many renovations have been done, and especially when the city became the capital, the palace was brought up to date with all the latest technologies. The palace is open to the public for tours and such, even while the Imperial family is staying there. thumb|left|250px|The Summer Palace outside of Oalapo, was the original palace started by Emperor Richard I The Imperial Summer Palace, better known as Oalapiva, was the original main palace complex of the Luthori Emperor's. It was started by Emperor Richard to not just be his palace, but a Government city, where all parts of the government would meet and govern the Empire. However during his long absence while he was on his Crusade, the palace was expanded on by the many Viceroys, who made it their own. It almost became a tradition to expand the palace and make it better than the one before. By the time Edward II took the throne, after Richard was finally deemed to not ever be returning, the palace was transformed into his private house, with many government offices being crammed into the smaller buildings. It would be for that reason, that the palace following the crowning of William III was abandon as the center of the Empire. The Palace was full of corruption and moral decay, that the Emperor deemed the need to build separate buildings for the the government in the capital. However, it would not be until after the War of Luthori Succession that this would happen, with Fort William being named the new capital. Under the rule of Empress Mary, Queen of Luthori, the Palace would be repaired and remade into a historic monument and palace for the Imperial family to stay in when they wished. The palace remains open to the public and is one of the most popular tourist attractions due to is one of kind gardens that were commissioned by William III in honor of his wife Mary. The Imperial Parliament thumb|left|250px| Imperial Parliament buildings located on the Agathion River, in the capital Fort William. Known to most as the Holy Imperial Diet, it is made up of 200 members of Luthori, who are elected from the duchies of the homeland Luthori in the Empire. The Emperor is also given a vote in the diet, whose strength is determined by how many votes he gets, and in essence, how many seats he wins. By this option, it allows the people to give him power if they think he should have more, or take it away, if they think he should have less. The Emperor is represented in the Diet by the Imperial Court of Luthori. The Representatives in the Diet are elected every 48 months, and serve for a term of 48 months before they are elected again. The Imperial Diet is the law making body of the Holy Luthori Empire, and it is through it that the laws of the Empire are passed and debated amongst the lawmakers. The Diet is headed by the Head of Government known as the Imperial Seal-Bearer. He is the Chief Representative of the Diet, and is responsible for the government of the Luthori mainland, along with being chief of all Heads of government in the Empire's colonies. However, he is assisted by the Prime Minister, who is appointed by the Emperor and serves as the Emperor's personal advisor, along with being head of the bureaucracy. Together these two individuals, help run the Empire's homeland, and at the same time, the Empire's many and ever growing domains, colonies, and protectorates across Terra. With the Empire every growing, and the Emperor gaining more and more lands as colonies under Luthori administration, the Diet has decreed, that the colonies shall have their own elected Assemblies and pass their own local laws, while the Empire's laws, those that pertain to the entire Empire, shall be made by the Parliament of Luthori, a.k.a. the Holy Imperial Diet. By doing so that have basically declared virtual representation, however the colonies still mostly rule themselves, thus helping to prevent any repeats of past colonies that have broken away from the Empire. The Imperial Judical System thumb|right|250px| The Imperial Central Criminal Court, the Old Bailey, in the capital Fort William. *By the Constitution: "The judicial authority shall be vested in a system of courts, both lower and constitutional. These courts shall have absolute power to ensure enforcement of the laws and constitution of the Holy Luthori Empire." The Holy Luthori Empire Judicial system is split into two categories on top of the lower and constitutional ones described by the Constitution of the Empire. Along with that, the system of the Judicial System is one of an adversarial system, with lawyers arguing the case in the courtroom. *Civil Courts *Criminal Courts However, above these is the Imperial Central Criminal Court, which is one of the Supreme authorities in the Empire when it comes to the law. However, the Courts are broken down into local courts, regional courts, national courts, and then the Central Criminal Court at the top. The Colonies of the Empire follow the same system, with one more before the Central Court, the High Colonial Court, which acts as the local Central Criminal court, however cases can be brought to the Central Criminal court, if the Central Criminal court accepts the case. The Central Criminal Court is headed by the Minister of Justice, who he leads a panel of 8 others (a total of 9 Judges) in the Criminal Court. The Minister of Justice is declared by the cabinet of the Empire, with the other Judges being appointed by him while he is Minister of Justice. The Colonial Government Structure Imperial Colonies: *'New Alduria' *'Kingdom of New Yishelem' *'Luthori Raj' Military The Holy Imperial Military of the Holy Luthori Empire The Luthori Empire is the 2nd in budget military spending on the continent. New Census taken as of December 2679. Demographics Religion Luthor is a highly religious society. The Holy Empire is named after the 16th Century Protestant Reformer Dr Martyn Luthor (often translated "Martin Luther" in other languages). Several religions were founded in Luthor: *The Luthori Catholic Church: Catholicism was imported from Al'Badara in the 800s, and quickly spread across the coastal parts of the country. Luthori Catholicism broke from Deltarian Catholicism in the Minor Schism of 2144, under Innocent I. The LCC had relatively good relations with the Islamic community worldwide as compared to other Catholic churches. In 2440, the Third Randamarian Council voted for full communion with Auroria, becoming part of the Selucian Catholic Church. The 4 million who schismed over this proceeded rapidly splinter into smaller and smaller groups; the largest of these at present is thought to be the "One Truth Church", with a flock of ten. *The Traditionalist Lutheran Church: Founded by Elberhard der Stolze in Northminster, the TLC broke away from the Lutheran Church of Malivia. Although the leadership of the church moved to Hutori after the creation of the Luthori Church, it still maintains a large presence in the Holy Empire, as well as the former colonies of Gishoto and Kazulia. *The Luthori Church: In 2132, the government under the Democratic Unionist Party created the Luthori Church as the official state religion. It is organised into two parts, from top to bottom: the High Luthori Church is Episcopal in nature, while the Low Luthori Church is theologically more Reformed and Evangelical, while being organised along Presbyterian lines. (NB Luthori is a direct translation of Lutheran, in the Luthori language.) There are also other minority religions, including Hobrazian Orthodoxy. Significant Religious Buildings and Sites Language The predominant language of the Holy Luthori Empire is Luthori, an Artanian language closely related to Ikradonian, Kundrati and Anantonese. It is an Ergative-Absolutive language, and is notable for its merger of the Superseleyan /u/, /e/ and /a/ sounds into /u/. Hulstrian is an offshoot of Luthori. Economy The Luthori Empire practices a free market economy, albeit one with some State intervention. Inflation is at acceptable levels and the economy is growing at a moderate rate. Unemployment is rather high at about 8%, taking an average of the unemployment rate of each Dominion. The GDP at the time of writing (May 2556) was ₤870,317,553,015, of which ₤593,021,376,914 (68.14%) was consumption, ₤161,506,370,943 (18.56%) was government expenditure and ₤115,789,805,158 (13.30%) was investment. The GDP per capita in 2363 was about ₤4894. Media *Radio Free Luthori, a branch of Radio Free Terra, was founded in 2348. *In December of December 2673 the Holy Luthori Empire became the main Headquarters of Radio Free Terra. * Luthori is also the HQ of T.R.P. (Terran Public Radio) Sports For centuries the official sport of Luthori was fencing. During the War of Luthori Succession, the official sport was changed to football (soccer). Politics The Luthori parliament is known as the Imperial Diet and consists of 175 seats. The current Political Parties of Luthor are: Christian Democratic Party, Solidarity,Nationalist Party of Luthori, Royal Aristocratic Party, People's Party, Neo-Imperial People's Vanguard Party and the Bible and Crown Defenders. Table accurate as of May 2587, Terran Mean Time. Luthori Luthori